Cartel D. Lara
Cartel D. Lara, also known as 'Blood Stained Lara' due to her devil fruit powers leaving her a bloody mess after battle. Lara is a pirate originating from Red Wave Island in North Blue and the Captain of the Skaia Pirates that she co-founded with her sworn sister, Darkle D. Sani. Lara first appears on Sabaody Archipelago, antagonizing Trafalgar D. Water Law . Appearance Lara was born with snow white hair and eyes that change to red when she uses her devil fruit abilities. Due to her normally cheerful nature, Lara is often seen with a smile on her face. Standing at 5'2", Lara is often mistaken for a child just on the brink of puberty. However, her deep voice quickly changes a person's estimation of her age. Lara typically wears her hair down, and it has grown so long that it pools at her feet and drags behind her when she walks. When going into a battle, she often ties her hair back in a ponytail or braid so it doesn't get in the way. However, by the end of the battle, her hair has always managed to come loose. Lara is first seen wearing red shorts and a red button up shirt left open, revealing a gruesome scar on her chest that has left her without breasts. She later appears at the Battle of Marineford wearing a simple, lose white kimono with multiple weapons strapped to her body concealed beneath it. She is always seen barefoot. After the time skip, Lara appears with much shorter hair that is now always red. When asked, she states that it is because she is "always angry". She also wears a black jacket with a feathered collar or a black hooded sweatshirt left open and either her bare chest underneath or a white tank top. She now wears a pair of white leggings covering her legs that are often splattered with blood. She still doesn't wear shoes. Personality Lara is normally shown to be of a cheerful disposition with an optimistic outlook on life. She enjoys adventures and likes to laugh and sing and can find positives to almost any situation. Some people mistake her fearless nature for naivety or recklessness, but that's as far from the truth as possible. The simple truth is that Lara is very difficult to kill and generally doesn't find anything to be frightening. She is very intelligent and cunning, using her knowledge of people and her surroundings to her advantage. Lara is generally not quick to anger, however, if one of her friends is threatened her personality begins to change dramatically. When angry, Lara's eyes and sometimes hair will turn red, giving her an almost demonic appearance. Other than that, she shows no physical changes to her countenance or posturing to show that she is angry. However, her personality takes a dramatic turn from cheerful and energetic to blank faced and a calm voice. The blanker the face, the more angry she is. And the more angry she is, the more dangerous she is to her enemies. Synopsis Major Battles Equipment Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Lara has the Chi Chi no Mi, which gives her the power over blood. She can manipulate her own blood as well as the blood of others within a certain distance from herself. Haki Lara has the ability to use all three types of Haki, though she is strongest in Kenbunshoku Haki and Haoshoku Haki. She uses her Haoshoku Haki in an unusual, albeit more deadly way. Instead of knocking out everyone within a wide range of herself, she concentrates her Haki to a shorter range, often killing those within short distance from her. Category:Characters